Love for an Assassin
by Dreamer of the Knight
Summary: "Wouldn't you kill someone who hurt you?" I asked him. "Unlike your methods, I believe that using justice helps me out better." He said.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters except for my OC.

L is 20, Mello and Matt is 17, while Near is 16. I think I'm making my OC at least 16.

I did read the Death Note series…..at some parts….but anyway this is going to be my plot and there never was any Kira at all 'cause I didn't like that everybody died at the end….enjoy XD

Having a normal life was what I've always wanted. But life doesn't always give you what you want. Ignoring the cries and moans from the closed doors, I walked over to the end of the hall and wretched the door open. A man sat relaxed on the leather couch with a dozen or so busty blondes draping themselves over him. His chestnut colored hair was brushed back by one of the girls while some licked seductively at his neck and face. He moaned, enjoying the attention from the women. Calmly walking over to him, I grabbed one of the blondes by the hair and threw her back. Her screech stopped everyone before the man stood up clumsily.

"Hey, bitch, what the hell-" Before he finished talking, I whipped out my gun and pointed it at the middle of his forehead. Gasps were heard as the blondes all ran for the door. A quick wave of my hand sent knives flying and embedding themselves on the door.

"One more move and I'll kill you." I murmured, putting away the gun. The blondes scurried over to the dark corners of the room. The man otherwise collapsed on the floor and breathed heavily before opening his mouth to yell.

"You fucking bitch! Who the hell are you?" His hair now mussed flopped over his eyes as they glared into my cold navy blue eyes. I ignored him before walking to the couch and sitting down, relaxed upon it. He got up before doing something totally stupid. He ran towards me, with his fist raised high, before swinging it down. _What an idiot_, I thought as I grabbed his fist before throwing him across the room. His back hit the walls with a sickening crack from the force of the throw. His scream brought a small smile to my face as he arched his back in an effort to numb the pain. Rolling my eyes, I glanced at my watch and looked at the time. 1:15 AM. _I should get paid more for this,_ I thought. See, I am a professional assassin. People pay me for killing their enemies or whoever they're targeting. This man was the enemy of some drug lord or something. I don't really pay attention to these kind of things, as long as I get my money.

"Hey, girl." A nasally voice brought me out of my thoughts as I glanced up at one of the blondes. Her hair were styled in curled ringlets while her face was caked with makeup from mascara to the godforsaken fake eyelashes. Her huge chest was squeezed together from the small red and black lacy corset she was wearing with a really short black flimsy skirt that didn't even reach midway of her thighs.

"Yes? Do you need something?" I questioned. I really didn't want to deal with her crap since it's so late. Her lips curled in a sneer before lowering herself to my head, giving me a view of her cleavage. I stared into her green eyes as she began to whisper.

"Look missy, me and the girls want out. We won't tell anyone you were here. Just do your business and we'll do ours. Deal?" She got up before crossing her arms across her chest, waiting. I mentally laughed at the stupidity of this woman. Asking a assassin to leave? Saying she won't say anything? Sitting up, I raised myself off the couch before standing in front of the woman. I let a small smile appear on my face as she blinked, confused of what I was doing.

"No deal." I said, happily, before whipping out my gun and firing. Blood splattered the wall as I kept firing hitting all of the people in the room. My combat boots squished past all the guts and brain remains from the women before stopping at the man. His brown eyes stared fearfully into mine before he began to beg.

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you ten times the amount! I'll give you money, drugs, anything! Please!" He tried to crawl backward but his broken back restrained him from doing so. Lifting the safety switch of the gun, I pointed it at his head before grinning.

"Bye-bye." A quick pull of the trigger and his blood hit the walls as well as myself. Ignoring the yells and shouting's of the people outside, I glanced at my watch. 1:20 AM. _Right on time_, I thought wryly before opening the window to the fire escape and climbing down the latter. Hiding in the shadows, I avoided the cops that were running towards the scene, I ducked into an alley before finally allowing myself to breathe. The stench of the blood was disgusting me so I quickly ducked back into the shadows, heading back to my apartment. A loud ringing from my pocket made me pause before taking my phone out and opening the phone.

"What?" I snapped as I dodged a group of men who were eyeing me warily from the blood staining my clothes.

"Chill out, Kitten. I'm just here for your update." Michael's voice greeted me as I quickly spotted the door to my apartment building. Sneaking my way past the sleeping security guard, I made my way up to the third floor.

"Don't you dare call me by that name." I growled. Kitten was a name I tried so hard to forget after that _man_ dared…I shook my head to get rid of the memory and unlocked my door. I slipped out of my boots before dropping my bags at the entrance and locking the door. My apartment was plain since I don't come here all the time. The kitchen is stocked with the type of food that can easily be made but I've cook once or twice. Except for the sticky rice incident…

"Alright, now how was the killing?" Michael's voice brought me out of my musings as I told him about how I killed my target so he could clean up and not leave any traces of myself being the killer. Michael was my own personal clean up person. He deals with the messes and I just do my job. By the time I'm done with my story, it was already about three in the morning. I blinked sleepily as I crawled over to the sofa and dumped my gun on the coffee table before finally letting myself let the drowsiness take over and fall asleep. 

**Please review!**


End file.
